


Soylent Hill

by Soul4Sale



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbianism, Medication, Yuri, mental health, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Mae felt like her brain was stuck in an endless Silent Hill sequence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Todd and I are getting back on our meds and we both had this issue before we napped it off. I needed an outlet, so why not use Mae?

Mae had been quiet. 

In a way, that was a good thing. There was no destruction, no panic attacks, little to no nightmares. Bea hadn’t had to comfort her near as much in the last day or so, but she was still worried. No matter what she tried to do, she found herself just staring at it. Movies were no fun, games didn’t work, she’d start strumming on her bass and end up just… Blankly looking at the floor. All of her usual coping skills were hard to do, all of her usual distractions fell just shy of holding her attention. Even hanging out with Gregg had been cancelled in order for her to just lay in bed all day. 

“Mae?” Bea finally questioned, walking into her apartment and rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah?” A soft question to answer a question, the slightly elder woman turned those red eyes on her, not moving otherwise. 

“What’s going on?” Sitting on the bed, she smoothed out the cover over the other’s head, absently petting her head gently.

“I… Don’t know.” Mae responded finally, shifting just enough to let Bea sit with her a little easier. “I feel… Foggy. Like my brain is just… Aimlessly wandering through thick fog. Every time I think I see a building, I get to it… And it’s not there. Everything is… Nothing.” She frowned a little, looking down, unable to keep eye contact. “And the end of the fog is just a… Limitless drop into nothing. And I can’t even feel sad about it.”

Furrowing her brow, Bea watched as her lover finally started to shift onto her back, staring at the ceiling like it was both her entire life and nothing to watch at the same time.

“...Do you think it’s your new pills?” She asked after what felt like ages of just… Sitting. Mae was doing nothing, because she felt like nothing, and that was something that worried her.

“It’s always like this, when I start pills at all. Anything more than the headache meds my mom gives me.” Mae responded softly, closing her eyes with a sigh. “People wonder why other people don’t want to take their meds. It’s… This foggy brained thing. I think. It’s why _I_ don’t want to take them. I get like this for weeks, nothing happens, everything is moving so fast around me… It’s like my brain is high but I’m not? I don’t feel anything. I’m stopped and everything just keeps… Going.”

Bea moved to lay down with the other, petting her ears and holding her close, even though she lay on top of the covers.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just… Be here. Patient, I guess.” 

“I’m not leaving just because you aren’t feeling right.” Bea whispered, kissing her head softly, “Hopefully it gets to feeling better… But if not, I’m here for you.” It was all she could really do, probably. If Mae was having this hard a time finding joy in things, then she was going to try and help her feel normal again. “I could make us some lunch?”

“Lunch sounds good.” If only she could find as much happiness in eating as she usually could. Maybe they were both hoping for it. Following Bea after she threw the comforter back, she pulled a throw blanket off the couch and made a little cloak out of the soft brown fabric. Stepping into the kitchen, she hopped up on the counter beside the sink. Watching Bea set up their meal, which was apparently going to be tacos to try and schmooze a reaction, she sighed softly. Of course, she needed to show _something_ , she always did. Throwing up her arms, she grinned wide, “Tacos!”

“You don’t need to fake it, Mae.” Man, had it been that bad?

“I… Just wanted to--”

“Well, don’t. I don’t want you faking it.”

“Sometimes you have to fake it to make it.” Mae responded softly, looking down at her hands, which ended up in her lap.

“Well, you don’t have to fake it to make me happy. You do what you’re going to do. You are important even if you can’t make me laugh or don’t feel like playing bass.” Bea offered a little smile, coming over and pecking the other’s cheek. “I love you for all of you.” 

That brought a genuine, if not slightly uncertain, smile to the cat’s face, and her ears twitched lightly. 

“Thanks, Bea. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cute little MaeBea moment. A lot of you seem to like this ship a lot, and I find writing Mae when I’m having mental health issues is a great comfort. Thank you guys for your support, and I hope you enjoyed this one, too!


End file.
